The cursed twin
by lolipop-sama
Summary: "Yajuu means 'monster' and i think that name fits me. After all my family calls me a monster. Even thought i don't really understand, i mean, granting wishes is good,right ? But i guess that its not good enough...When people don't complete my requests...They die...That's why im the cursed child... The twin sister of the heir"-Yajuu Zoldyck (adopted by Shiro Mugi)
1. The cursed twin sister

The cursed twin

**I don't own HxH,expect my oc**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Hurry ! Cal a doctor, her water is bursting !"<p>

"Yes,sir."

That's what Illumi heard when he'd just arrived at the house.

Everyony was panicking and his father Silva was ordering the butlers to do something about Kikyou,Illumi's mother.

"Father, what's going on ?" Illumi asked his father.

"Your mother's about to give birth to your second brother."Silva explained."Hurry up ! Where's the doctor ?" Silva yelled at the butler who was making the call.

"He's coming, wait for a little while."

Silva went upstairs to check on his wife.

Kikyo's been panting and a little stressed because she is about to give birth. Silva was trying his best to calm her down and Illumi was just staring at his mother,he was told to stay out of this.

"Silva !"

"Calm down,Kikyou. The doctor will arrive here soon."

* * *

><p>It took a little while for Kikyo to let her babies out but at last they made it.<p>

She gave birth to a girl and a boy. The girl was twenty minutes older.

They both had silver hair. They were happy for the for the little boy.

But not so happy for the girl.

Illumi was standing beside the bed his mother was on, staring at the girl.

"TAKE THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM ME !" Kikyo screamed, pointing at the girl.

Everybody stared at the naked girl, the void eyes, lacking any pupils or whites began to close,

The yawning gap that was the mouth of the doll widening,the nose scrunching up as the baby yawned.

At the end, Silva decided that the boy would be named Killua and the girl would be named Yajuu ( meaning monster in Japanese)

The Zoldycks agreed to separate the twins.

Yajuu Zoldyck would be the forgotten child.

Yajuu would be the child they would forget.

And Yajuu may never meet Killua.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually posted this story here,<strong>

**But I accidently deleted it LOL**

**Anway Yajuu means 'monster' in Japanese.**

**And in thiss tory Alluka will be born without 'Nanika'**

**So he will also be trained like his siblings.**

**In this story my oc will be the one with the wishing power**

**Anyways like I wrote in the summary : There will be no pairings ( for now) because I have no idea who I will pair my oc with.**

**Please review to tell me what you think about it ( and don't worry,I am still working on my other stories)**

**Till next chapter**

**P.S. The girl on the cover picture is Yajuu**


	2. Twins meeting for the first time

Twins meeting for the first time

I** don't own HxH,expect my oc**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>A toddler with white hair crawled determinedly down the corridor. He was a fast crawler by all accounts and had been so far been able to out maneuver the temporary baby-sitters that had been watching him.<p>

Behind him said babysitters were shouting at one conversation went something like this :

"Where's Killua ?"

"You had him last !"

"Oh my god, we lost Killua !"

"Oh no ! Illumi is gonna kill us !"

"Illumi ? What's _Kikyou_ going to do when she finds out we lost him ?!"

Kilua kept going.

* * *

><p>He finally came to the door he wanted. Or at least,the door he hoped to be.<p>

He always wanted to enter this room. But before he can enter this room, somebody always prevent him from doing so, saying that there is a monster inside there and that he should never enter.

But Killua,being curious, din't listen to the warnings. And today was the day that he finally would enter this room !

He pushed the door open. Seems that they forgot to lock the door this time…

When he saw the room he was in awe. There was a large collection of teddy bears on the floor.

He crawled into the room. He stopped when he saw two big blue eyes staring at him.

He crawled closer to the girl. Jerking back the girl's hand pitched forward in a slap and caught the boy across the face.

He fell back at the force and he grinned.

He sat on the ground, smiling at the girl.

Clutching her hand to her chest the girl stared with wide frightened eyes at the white haired boy.

She pointed to the door.

Slowly his eyes followed her direction and he pointed as well.

"That's door !" he said. The girl frowned. Of course she knew what a door was, she just wanted to tell him that he should leave. But there was a problem : _She couldn't talk._

Killua pointed to himself. " Me Killua."

The girl tilted her head to the side. _Killua ?_

"You not talk ?"

She shaked her head. The boy shrugged.

"You same color hair as me !" he exclaimed. The girl just nodded her head.

She thought she was the only one who had silver hair. Guess she was wrong…

"Why not talk ?" Killua asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

The two toddlers din't notice that Illumi was watching them.

Killua seemed to be thinking. The girl stared at him,blinking her eyes.

This was the first time that she saw other people beside the servants who were taking care of her.

It din't take long for Killua to touch the girl's cheek and pinch it-making the girl make a face that resembled one of terrible annoyance.

Killua laughed,the girl pouted. She slapped the boy again.

"So,what your name ?" he asked happily.

"_Yajuu…"_ Illumi said.

" Ah, aniki is here !" Killua exclaimed happily.

Illumi stared at Yajuu, who looked away from him." Killua, this girl is your older twin sister."

"Ah…" Killua turned to Yajuu. " We twins !"

Yajuu nodded. She was not surprised.

She and Killua really looked alike.

Killua was like a male version of her.

Illumi picked Killua up. Killua pouted.

"Let's go,Killua. You we're not even supposed to meet this monster."

Yajuu felt like crying. This was the first time someone talked to her. Even the servants who took care of her, din't talk to her. And now the first person who talked to her, got taken away from her.

"Illumi, why is the door of 'it's' room open ?' Silva asked, who came walking by.

"Killua opened the door and met Yajuu." Illumi explained.

Silva frowned. "That's bad. They are not supposed to meet."

"So what will we do now,father ?" Illumi asked." Should I place a needle in Killua's head ?"

Silva shaked his head." No not yet…Let them play together. Maybe Yajuu will reveal her powers…

But if she brings Killua in danger,we kill her."

Yajuu cried. Illumi put Killua down. Killua inmediatly crawled towards Yajuu.

The stopped crying and stared at Killua.

"You can't chalk yet ?" Once again blue eyes meet blue eyes.

"I can tweach you to chalk "Killua said.

Yajuu tilted her head lightly, but did not make any sound.

"We should probably ask one of the servants to teach 'it' how to talk," Illumi said.

Silva agreed.

* * *

><p>After a while of pinching cheeks,getting slapped and talking ,Silva and Illumi decided it was enough for today.<p>

They called Gotoh and ordered him to bring Killua back to his room.

Yajuu stared silently at the sowly disappearing figure of Killua,and her feet moved on its own slightly towards the door, as if to follow.

Silva and Illumi gaped at Yajuu as a sound that came from her mouth.

She said " Kiwua"

She obviously tried to say Killua.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

When it came to first words,the Zoldyck parents were ecastic about it. So when Illumi was born the two parents made sure to say ' kill,'papa' and 'mama' around him.

But, to Silva's dissapointement and Kikyo's irritation Illumi's first word was 'fuck'.

Yes,'fuck.'

When Milluki was born,they made sure to be extra carefully when speaking with him around.

Milluki was a big mama's boy when he was young, not that he wasn't now,too.

It wasn't a big surprise when his first word was 'mama'.

Kikyo, of course,was ecstatic. Silva,however, was disappointed.

When Yajuu and Killua were born,Silva was determined to have his twin children,who both had white hair and blue eyes like him ( yes!) first word to be 'papa' or 'Silva'.

To his exasperation,Killua's first word was 'choco' wich,if you deciphered it,would be 'choco' or 'chocolate'.

He almost gave up when Yajuu's first word, who only started to talk after that she met Killua for the first time, was "Kiwua". So, instead of his first word being about Silva,it was about Killua( dammit !).

Thinking that this time for sure his name would be spoken,Silva locked himself in his room for three days when he found out that Alluka's first word was 'Twins'. Alluka was obviously referring to the two silver haired twins.

So…When Kalluto's first word was ' mothafucka',wich the boy was trying to say ' motherfucker'…

He lost it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is chapter 2.<strong>

**What do you think of it ?**

**I personally think, that it's really cute how Killua and Yajuu met for the first time.**

**Also, what did you think of the omake ?**

**If you liked it, I may add one at the end of every chapter **

**Anyways don't forget to review ( I love to hear your thoughts)**

**Till next chapter !**


	3. Fate of Zoldyck twins and meeting Alluka

**Ok here is chapter 3.**

**In this chapter the twins find out about something and Killua will secretly take Yajuu to Alluka's room **

**Enjoy**

**disclaimer : Why do i have to do this stupid disclaimer ?! It's clear that i don't own HxH**

* * *

><p>Sighing once again Yajuu leaned back into her fluffy collection of dolls.<p>

She frowned over the fact that she had just wasted a full hour staring at the door,hoping that Kilua would come again.

'_Stupid otouto !'_she thought.

It has been one year ago that she met her twin brother and since that day he would always come play with her.

But today he wasn't here.

So she felt mad !

Glancing over at the plate she stood and sat at the table,pushing the red peppers at the other side of the plate and eating her food.

She hated red peppers...

'N_iisan hates them too...'_she thought ,looking at the door again.

Reaching off to the side she grabbed one of the books lined up in the many shelves and cracked it open.

It could'nt hurt to read up on the Zoldyck family history.

When she came to chapter five she found out abouth something interesting **(A/N : Am i the only one who is shocked that she can read at two years old ?) **

She read out loud : "When twins are born in the family and both twins have silver hair and blue eyes;it is necessary within the Zoldyck family to kill one of the twins.

by killing one own's twin will the other be able to reach heights unheard off,the powers you can gain by devouring the others..."

Yajuu trembled,but she continued to read :"It is not necessary for the female twin to die.

Inthe end,it comes down to the one who has the stronger will to live,who's the dominant one between the twins."

Yajuu dropped the book on the ground.

"I can't believe this..."she muttered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS !" she yelled,trying to rip off her shoulder-lenght silver hair.

She continued to scream and bonking the door.

She eventually blacked out.

* * *

><p>When she woke up she was met with bright blue eyes and silver hair.<p>

"Nii-san..."she muttered.

"Yajuu,are you alright ? You seem pale." the said boy said worried.

Yajuu almost rolled her eyes._Almost._

'_I'm pale ? duh ! I was born with pale skin and you to,stupid otouto !'_

Then she remembered what the book said.

She started to cry. Killua panicked.

"Whaa ! Why are you crying ? Is it because i came later then usual ? I'm sorry !"

Still crying,Yajuu pointed to the book on the ground.

Killua took the book and started to read,when he was done he was trembling and his eyes were wide.

"N-Niisan ?" Yajuu asked.

Killua pulled her into a hug.

"Yajuu...Just forget about what you read...I will not let anybody touch you,i promise."he said.

Yajuu hugged him back.

They stayed like that for a while.

Killua pulled back and grinned at her.

"What ?" Yajuu asked.

"Yajuu,remember that i told you that we got a new sibling named 'Alluka' ?" Killua asked her.

Yajuu nodded."I want you to meet Alluka !" he said,standing up.

Yajuu stared at him with wide eyes."B-But i never left this room !"

"Well now you will." He helped her stand up.

"B-But what if we get caught ?" Yajuu asked worried.

"We won't get caught."Killua assured.

He took her hand and opened the door.

* * *

><p>The Zoldycks hallways were light in a eerie way and the floor were stone cold under her barefeet-Yajuu thought she would make less noise if she travelled this way-and almost inmediatly she wanted to return to her carpeted floor.<p>

Killua was walking in front of her.

"Nii-san,im scared and the floor is cold !" Yajuu whispered.

Killua looked over his shoulder."You don't need to be scared,i'm here with you.

And if you want i carry you."

Yajuu raised a eyebrow.

As if he would be able to carry her !

She calmed herself down with the thought that her family din't have a surveillance system inside the house other than Milluki's little camera's since it was unlikely to break in-they would be murdered on the spot-so they relied on the servants to watch the halls and not many people ventured into Yajuu's part of their home.

"In this hall is Alluka's room."Killua whispered to Yajuu,who was holding his hand tightly.

The twins tiptoed to their younger brother's room as silently as they possibly could.

Killua reached for the door,Yajuu flinched at the loud creak it made as Killua opened it.

Opening it slightly more,Yajuu peeked into the room with utter curiousity.

Her large eyes blinked as she took the fancy room full of pinks and yellows her mother loved so much.

Her eyes locking onto a beige crib and Yajuu inmmediatly ran to it,completely forgetting that she didn't want to be caught.

Killua chuckled as he closed the door.

Yajuu climbed to the side of the crib,her small hands onto the rails as she looked inside the crib.

Electric blue eyes made contact with light blue eyes **(A/N : Alluka has blue eyes...Right ?) **and gaped at how adorable the child was.

The light blue eyes blinked up at her and the boy uttered no sound.

He was maybe as mesmerized as she was.

Killua walked over to the crib,standing next to Yajuu.

The child started to smile at him.

Killua smiled back at him.

"Alluka this is is my twin and your older sister."he said.

"Older twin,"Yajuu corrected.

"You are only FIVE minutes older !" Killua said to her and then he muttered under his breath,"God !"

Yajuu returned her attention to Alluka.

She wanted to touch him.

The silverette reached out for him,pushing herself on her tippy toes so that she could reach him.

Her digits brushed against his soft skin,elicting a giggle from the boy.

She blinked in wonder,surprised at how soft and...squishy he was.

Yajuu had to wonder if all babies were like this.

Was she like this ? Her mother,her grandfather,her brothers,was everyone like this when they were babies ?

She laughed at the thought of her father being a cute and squishy baby.

It was just so weird to think he was like that.

Killua moved his hand from Alluka's cheek to lightly grip his tiny hands.

Alluka's own curled around his and a laugh escaped his mouth,his feet bouncing up and down in uncontained giddiness.

"He is so cute !" Yajuu exclaimed,her cheeks tinted red from excitement.

Killua nodded."You can hold his other hand if you want."

Yajuu nodded and took Alluka's other hand.

An adorable laugh escaped Alluka's mouth.

"Don't worry,we always be here for you. We promise !" Killua and Yajuu said,grinning widely.

Alluka opened his mouth to speak,"Twins !"

Killua and Yajuu gaped at him.

Killua was the first to recover."Twins ! That's Alluka's first word ! His first word is about us ! That's so cool !"he yelled.

Yajuu nodded then she remembered that she had to return to her room,or else the servants would find out she left her room.

She sighed sadly."Niisan,can you please bring me back to my room ?" she asked.

Killua looked at her sadly."Oh yeah,that's right...You have to return to your room..."

He took her hand.

Yajuu smiled down at the baby."Please don't forget about me,Alluka."

Killua squeezed her hand."When Alluka learns to walk i definitly bring him with me when i go to your room."

"Really ?"

'Yeah,that's a promise !"

The twins smiled at each other.

After saying goodbye to Alluka,Killua bought Yajuu back to her room.

Yajuu remembered what they read in the book.

When they returned into her room she scowled when she saw her brother glance worriedly at the clock.

"Uwah,i have to go !"Killua whined with a pout and mock growl and she nodded,not wanting him to be caught here and forbidden to come back.

Killua waved at her and walked out of the room,closing the door.

Sighing,she leaned back into her fluffly collection of dolls.

The door opened and a servant walked in.

Yajuu frowned.

She allowed the servant to dress her in a pair of blue jeans,a green shirt and putting her hair in two high twintails.

She wandered to her large collection of teddy bears and sat down.

"You may go."she told the servant.

The quickly ran out of the room.

'_Why so scared ? Its not as if i have a weird power _**(A/N : Well,you have Nanika,but she has yet to appear.)'**The silver haired girl thought.

She kept staring at the ceiling for a while.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! GET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM,I'M GOING CRAZY !" she snapped.

She lied on her big bed and let sleep claim her.

_'I wonder...If there will be a day where my family won't fear me..'_She thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the end of this chapter.<strong>

**What did you think ? Did you like it ?**

**Actually do you like Yajuu ? Is she likeable ?**

**And also,how should i introduce Nanika ?**

**Any ideas ? **

**You can answer these questions in the reviews ! ( Please review,i don't mind getting critism.)**

**Till next chapter !**


	4. Tickling and searching for Killua

Sounds of whip slashing through flesh echoed across the whole dungeon.

It was an old,dimmed dungeon full of burning flesh and rotten bodies mangled in the air.

Numerous torture equipments hanged along the wall.

There were so many you would think you were walking in a museum.

Unfortunately,they were not for exhibition,but were used,everyone of them,onto a small body hanged mid-air in the middle of the dungeon.

There was another round of whipping.

When the whipping stopped,the only sound audible was a person's heavy panting.

A fath youth,with a ball-shape body,was holding a torny whip,in front of him was a small boy hanging in mid-air by chains attached to the ceiling of the dungeon.

The boy had silvery white hair and his skin as pale as snow,if not included the wounds and bruises all over his body.

The white haired boy did not make a sound.

He was nowhere near unconsious,

his deadly icy blue eyes stared right straight into the eyes of the fath youth standing in front of him.

The fath youth felt a chilly feeling going down along his spine.

He tried to avoid the glare by hitting hard on the pale face with his whip.

But the glare always turned back,deadlier every time as it returned.

"Stop glaring at me !" the fat youth yelled.

But to no avail."You asked for this..."the fath youth murmered.

He turned to a microphone installed at a corner of the dungeon,"Switch on the electrocuter ! Two millions volt !"

A strong electrical current was transmitted to the small boy through the chains.

The small body was surrounded by electrical sparks.

The boy's eyes were wide opened in pain.

But still,no scream,not even a sound was made by the boy.

"K'so" the fath youth cursed."Make it 3 millions volts !"

An even stronger electrical current was transmitted.

It hit the small small boy.

He closed his eyes thigtly,he used all his remaining energy to keep his mouth from making any sound,but he could'nt stop his blood overflowing from his mouth.

"Enough,Milluki."a tall thin figure appeared at the door of the dungeon.

"But,aniki,"Milluki protested,"This brat is spoiled ! We must teach him a lesson to respect his older brothers."

Illumi turned to the microphone and said,"Turn off the electrocuter."

The electrical current stopped,leaving a smoking body of the small boy.

The boy raised his head and looked at the door of the dungeon,a woman and two little girls (well they were actually boys) stood,watching.

"Killua ! You have done a great job !"the woman squeeked."You can now withstand electrical current at 3 million volts without making any noise or blacking out ! Mama is so proud of you !"

The five years old Killua ignored the squeeking of his mother and turned to look at the little boy standing beside her.

'Alluka...'He thought as his sister **(A/N :Yes,Killua refers to Alluka as a girl)** looked at him with a pair of beatiful and concerned eyes.

He could not remember how he got unchained,left the dungeon and went to his room himself.

* * *

><p>When he woke up Kalluto was treating his wounds and Alluka was holding his hand.<p>

When Kalluto was done he walked to the door.

"Father and Illumi said that you did a good job,"he said before walking out of the room.

"Oniisan,are you alright ?"Alluka asked her brother,feeling worried.

Killua patted her head."I'm fine..."

He stood up."Let's go,Yajuu is probaly waiting for us."

Alluka nodded.

* * *

><p>Allowing the servants to dress her in a plain white dress and putting her hair in two braids Yajuu started to draw :<p>

She drew herself,Killua and Alluka.

If she was honest there wasn't much to do in a room all by herself that was why she was always so happy if Killua and Alluka came to play.

Sighing,Yajuu started to make another drawing,she felt her maid Liona wander towards her room,open the door,and set a plate with food on the table.

The door never made a squeek when she came in.

"Liona."she said. The maid flinched.

"If i was a normal person,i would'nt have hear the door open,but i heard it.

Train your Nen more."Yajuu said.

"Y-Yes,m-miss Yajuu."the maid stuttered.

"Now get out !" Yajuu said,continuing to draw.

The maid nodded and walked out of the room.

After a few minutes the door opened again,Yajuu smiled as she sensed that it were her two favorite siblings.

"Oneesan !" Alluka tackled her into a hug.

Killua walked over to the small table and looked at the drawings.

"Cool,my imouto is good at drawing !" he exclaimed.

Yajuu frowned and hit her brother on the head."Idiot,you are the younger one."

Alluka sat down at the table and started to draw her two older siblings.

"I'm better at gymnastics then you,otouto !"

"Haa ?! prove it !'

Smiling Yajuu moved herself into a basic stretch.

"Oneesan is so coooool !" Alluka said,before continuing to make her drawing.

"I have to admit that was cool."Killua said.

Yajuu pulled herself up and smiled as her twin brother poked her arms.

She felt a tiny giggle slip out of her throat when his fingers caught the skin under her arms.

Freezing at the dawning look in Killua's eyes she attempted to throw herself backwards but her brother had a grip of steel.

"O-Oi !" she yelled.

"Who knew that my twin sister was so ticklish ?" Killua smirked."Who knew her sides were so sensative."

Breathless and groaning up laughs Yajuu attemped to dig her fingers into his ribs and was surprised when she merely got a grin in reply.

"Nope."He sang with a little chirp as his hands danced along her torso.

Alluka frowned a little."Oniisan don't overdo it,oneesan can't breath anymore !"

Yajuu shot up,her forehead cracking harshly on her brothers.

Guess who was the one who got hurt ?

Yajuu.

Killua bursted out of laughing and Alluka chuckled as they watched Yajuu rolling away as she grasped her face and groaned in pain.

Sitting up,she watched how Killua pressed a hand briefly to his forehead before smiling at her.

His smile fell when he saw her face.

"Oneesan is sad ?" Alluka asked,who finished drawing.

"Y-Your training...It hurts,right ?"she asked both of them.

Killua patted her head."We are used to it,it doens't hurt that much..."he lied.

_'Actually it hurts a lot...But i don't want you to feel sad...'_

Alluka glanced at the clock.

"Mou ! We have to go !" she whinned.

Yajuu nodded.

"Just no more tickling."she told her twin."Or next time i hit you where it hurts a lot."

"Ah my sister is funny,"Killua giggled and lunged at her,gripping her in a tight hug.

Alluka sweatdropped."Oniisan i don't think that oneesan is joking."

"Well i see you soon !"He said,jogging towards the door with a wild wave and bounce."Alluka,are you coming ?"

"This is for you,"Alluka said,giving her sister the drawing."Bye !"

She gave Yajuu a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>After that day Killua din't come for near a month.<p>

Alluka still came but with the downtrodden feeling her Nen possessed,she became to be worried.

Worried enough to search for her twin brother.

Yajuu opened the door and walked out of her room.

_'What if Killua is in trouble because of me ?'_she thought.

She pulled the blue hood over her head and focused to feel Killua's energy.

When she felt him she ran as quickly as she could,wich was compared to her trained siblings really slow,down the hall.

"Killua..."she muttered."I will find you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok,i really like this story ( and im not only saying this because its my story LOL)<strong>

**so i just posted a new chapter**


	5. Killua got send to Heaven's Arena ?

**Killua got send to Heavens Arena ?!**

After a while off running Yajuu arrived in Silva's room.

Silva looked up,surprised to see his only daughter in the room.

"What are you doing here ?" he asked.

Yajuu frowned at him."What did you do to Killua ?"

Silva raised a silver eyebrow.

Yajuu glared at him."I know that you did something to Killua ! I will not forgive you !"

Silva chuckled.

"I took Kil to the Heaven's Arena.

Kil is already six years old now,he's got to 's a tradition in the family. When you turn six years old,you'd have to go to Heaven's Arena and battle until you reach the 200th floor. He won't be back until he reached it,wich may take a while."Silva explained.

"So,niisan went to battle some guys in a tall building and won't be back until he reach the 200th floor ?"Yajuu repeated,confused.

Silva gave a nod."That's right."

Tears started to form in Yajuu's eyes."N-Niisan will come back quickly,right ?"

Silva seemed to be thinking."Kil has shown great potential.I'm sure that he will be alright."

Yajuu wiped away her tears.

"Now can you go back to your room or do you want me to ask a servant to bring you ?"

Yajuu shook her head.

Before that she left the room she turned to her father.

"Why do i get locked up in a room ? Why does my name mean 'monster' ?"

"Because you are a monster."Silva answered simply.

"I see..."Yajuu walked out of the room and went back to her room.

_Niisan is too strong for anybody to take !_ she told herself. _He'll be back soon ! I know it !_

And with that thought,Yajuu headed off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this small chapter :c<strong>


	6. Alluka is also going to Heaven's Arena ?

**Alluka is also going to Heavens Arena ?!**

December 19th had come and gone quickly,yet way too slowly for Yajuu.

It had been a few months since Killua left for Heaven's Arena and still he had to come back.

Sure,there was still Alluka to play with.

But these last times the boy had been busy with training.

And Yajuu din't get any news of Killua.

No matter how much she waited and hoped,he was still not there. What if something bad happened to her twin brother ? What if he got injured?

Or maybe worse...

Yajuu quickly shook her head of the thought ,she could not think like that ! Killua was alright,he had to be ! He was strong,really strong.

Alluka entered her room."Oneesan ? What's wrong ?"

The silverette tilted her head up to look at her younger brother and gave a nod,lips curling up into a small smile." Just thinking abouth something !"she replied.

He din't look convinced.

A knock on the door alerted the two to the presence outside and Alluka turned to the door."Who is it ?"

The door opened,the person on the other side ignoring his question,and the two straigthened at the figure standing in the doorway,arms folded behind his back and his eyes gazing lazily at them.

"O-Oijichan !"the two kids stuttered out.

The old man nodded and his gaze moved to Alluka's form and he tensed from it."Alluka,Silva would like to see you in his room."Zeno informed him.

"Yes ojiichan,"he replied.

The boy gave Yajuu a hug and jogged to his grandfather's side.

His head tilted up to him and he gazed curiously at him.

"Go on ahead,i need to talk with 'it' for a second,"Zeno told him.

Alluka nodded and,looked over his shoulder,smiled and gave a small wave to his sister."Bye oneesan ! See you later !"he told her. He headed down the corridor,turning to the left upon the first turn.

The black-haired boy turned one last corridor before moving the metal door wich lead to his father's room.

He gave a few soft knocks,loud enough for his father to hear,and waited outside for his permission to enter his room.

He din't have to wait long.

"Alluka ? Come in,"his father's strong voice came from within the room.

Alluka did as told and opened the door. He stood stiffly by the door,looking upon his father with nervousness.

"Sit on the stool." He beckoned to the stool in the middle of the room with his head,"I have things to talk to you abouth."

The boy gave a nod and moved to sit in the weirdly shaped stool.

He folded his arms on his laps,his light blue orbs moving to stare at his father.

"You wanted to talk to me,otousan ?"he asked.

The man leaned his back forward and popped his elbow onto his knee,resting in on the leg while his hand held his head up at his cheek.

"Tell me, you miss Killua ?" he asked.

At the name,Alluka quickly bobbed up and down in 'yes'."Uh-huh ! I miss him !"

"Would you like to see him ?"he asked.

A hopeful smile spread across Alluka's nodded,"Can i ?"

"If that is what you choiche will be yours."he replied.

"Choiche ?"

He nodded."Now this is something ive never done,but i will allow it this once considering the progress in your Nen training.I will give you the choiche of staying here and continuing your training here,or to go to Heaven's Arena where Killua is currently training and train along with him. That means that you won't be able to come back until you reach the 200th floor like Killua,"he told him.

"Can i go ?" Alluka asked.

Silva stood up."Then we'll head off now," he told him.

Alluka gasped."Can i first say goodbye to Yajuu ?" he begged.

Silva nodded."But hurry,i'll only wait for you for fifteen minutes. You know where to meet me."

Alluka's face brightened up and he beamed up at his father."Thank you so much,otousan ! I promise to be quick,"with a low bow,Alluka ran off to Yajuu's room,wanting to tell his sister of his departure. He also made sure to inform Kalluto as well.

He grinned;he just could'nt wait to see Killua again ! Oh how excited he was !


	7. Yajuu's requests

**Yajuu's requests**

-Timeskip( a year later)-

Yajuu felt so had already been a year since Killua and Alluka went to the Heaven's Arena.

_When will those two finally be back ?!**You need to have patience, !**_ _I'm pretty sure that you miss them too,Nanika !**I do,but i have patience.** Patience my butt.._

The door opened,a new maid entered the room.

Yajuu din't regocnize her.

She already had five maids,all off them were dead...They din't complete her requests...

"H-Hello,my name is D-December i be your new m-maid."the girl said,clearly terrified.

Yajuu eyed her necklace. _Uwaah ! That's a pretty necklace ! **It is indeed a pretty necklace.**_

_I'm gonna ask her to give me the necklace !_ **_S__o,your going to ask for new requests ? _**_Seems like it,i'm bored ...Besides,she's annoying.I'm gonna make her my new toy !_

* * *

><p>-Timeskip-<p>

"Yajuu-sama ?"December said gently to the young child."You see,i have to go. Do you mind if i go ?" But instead of letting her go,Yajuu cried.

"Why is everyone leaving me ?"she sobbed loudly."Do you not like me,oneesan ?"

Shaking her head at the silverette,she put a hand on her shoulder."No,no ! Of course not,Yajuu-sama.I will just go do some other servant stuff and then come back later ! We will play all the day !"she smiled nervously at her.

Yajuu stood,looking down on the floor as if thinking. Seconds later,her face lit up."Can you give me five strands of your pretty blond hair please ?"she held out her palm and waited.

December's hand moved on her own when she noticed that she did give her five strands of her hair.

"What are you going to do with it,Yajuu-sama ?"she asked the silverette.

She grinned and hummed hymns."I'm going to putt it on my doll !'she pulled a needle from her pocket and sewed the strands off hair on one of her doll's heads.

Cold sweet formed on December's head.

She really had a bad feeling about this.

"Yajuu-sama,i need to,ummm,check on Kalluto-sama !"

Her eyes sparkled. She requested something that made December's eyes open wide,"Please give me your large intestine please ?"

December's heart beated faster then before.

"Wh...What ?" her voice stuttered while speaking.

"Oneesan,please give me your intestine !" There was a cheerful smile on her face.

December chuckled anxiously."Yajuu-sama...You're joking,right ?"

The little girl answered a no."Please give me your intestine !"

December's teeth chattered in fear."H...How can i get it out then ?"

Yajuu started to laugh psychopathly.

"I'll take it out for you,don't worry,oneesan."The girl walked slowly towards the terrified maid.

The maid crawled backwards,"Yajuu-sama...This is a really bad joke !"

She broke into a laugh."Oneesan,this is not a joke ! We're playing,aren't we ?" The tips of her fingers touched December's stomach giving it goosebumps on her skin."This is going to be quick and then we're going to play the next game,ahahaha !"

_'This girl is messed up !'_December thought.

The seconds the silverette's nails digged into her stomach,December let out a earsplitting scream,"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

* * *

><p>-Timeskip ( a half hour later)-<p>

When one of the maids came to bring Yajuu her dinner she found Yajuu putting an intestine on her human-sized doll,smiling like a kid who got her present for christmas.

She looked over at the pale maid and grinned happily,"Look,look,Lyrica ! I made a doll for my collection ! Hehehe !"

She pointed at December's body."That's your sister,right ?"

"Yajuu-sama..."Lyrica mumbled,trying to control herself to hurt the female Zoldyck.

"Hm ?" She tugged Lyrica's sleeve sadly."Oneesan is still tired and she still din't give me the thing i wanted the most..."

Lyrica tried to sound curious."Oh ? What is the last thing that you wanted ?"

The little girl answered,"I wanted to get her eyeballs so my doll would look more real !" Yajuu pouted and kneeled behind the lifeless body of December.

"Well,get her eyeballs."The maid told the young girl.

Yajuu started to laugh psychopathly."This is going to be fun !"

Her hands slowly trailed up December's face and she dug her finger in her eye socket,wich made the most disgusting sound Lyrica ever heard.

She did the same with the right side. Lyrica started to cry for December.

"Lyrica ? Why are you crying ?"Yajuu putted the two organs in her human-sized doll.

With the excact timing,her eyes changed into pitch black.

"Wish ?" Nanika asked. Lyrica gaped at her. Her masters already explained about Yajuu's powers,but she din't know that Yajuu's eyes changed into pitch black and that her voice was actually really creepy...

"I-I wish that you revive December !" she said firmly,pointing towards December's dead body.

"Hai."she said.

December's body reformed bit by bit.

"W-What ?"she asked and Lyrica sighed in relief that she was alright.

"Mou !" Yajuu yelled."It's not fun if you stay alive !"

The two maids gaped at her.

Yajuu smirked."I enjoy it when people die because of my power..."

"Now,give me your lever!"

...

And so two other maids died by Yajuu's power...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay,some explanation :<strong>

**Since i had no idea how to introduce Nanika,i just putt her into this chapter !**

**Lets just say that Killua and Alluka already met Nanika,and that the rest of the family knows about her powers.**

**Now about Yajuu,since that she got locked up into her room since birth,she always had been a little crazy. And after that Killua and Alluka left for Heaven's Arena,her crazziness increased.**

**So yeah,Yajuu enjoys it when people die because they can't complete her requests.**

**Till next chapter !**


	8. Trying to run away and meeting Canary

Humming a song,Yajuu putted another eyeball on her doll

Next to her,a servant's dead body was lying.

Yajuu glanced at the dead body."My requests weren't that difficult,were they ?"

_**You asked for her ear,her eyes and her lever...**__Shut up,Nanika,i can do wathever i want !_

**_I hope that Killua and Alluka come back_ quickly.**

Yajuu let out a laugh._I doubt that,they left for Heaven's Arene TWO YEARS ago ! __**I will still wait.**_

_Hmp ! __**You miss them too,don't you ?**__ ...Nanika,change of 're running away ! __**Okay,we will try that.**_

Yajuu opened her closet and took out some blue shorts,a white t-shirt and a brown cap.

She putt them on,making sure to put all of her silver hair in her cap.

_Okay,Nanika,are you ready ? __**I'm ready whenever you are ready,Yajuu.**__Okay,let's go !_

Yajuu ran out of her room and runned down the hallway.

* * *

><p>-timeskip (half hour later)-<p>

Yajuu was now walking in the forest,that her family also owned.

_**Uhm...Yajuu..**_

Yajuu sighed._What ?_

**_We forgot one thing._**

_What ?!_

**_You remember when Killua told us about the Testing Gate and how each door weighed 2 tons.._**

Yajuu groaned.

_Dammit ! We are not even able to run for one minute,let alone opening a door of 2 tons !_

_**We can request the gatekeeper to open the door for us.**_

_Nope,i am pretty sure that he will rather get killed by our power instead of being killed by my parents for letting me go._

"Yajuu-sama !" someane yelled.

Yajuu quickly hid behind a bush._I can't believe it ! They already found out that we left the room !__** Yajuu,did you forgot that your room has survellience camera's ?**_

Yajuu sweatdropped._I totally forgot._

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She paled.

"Yajuu-sama,all the servants got the order to find can't leave your , come with me,i bring you back to your room."The maid said.

_Oh no ! Nanika,what should we do ?__** Well,we can't fight is litterally stronger then us...Wich leaves us one choiche,wich i rather not use...**_

Yajuu smirked,understanding what Nanika meant.

"Nee,maid-san,can you give me your intestine ?"

The maid paled.

"I-Uh-I..." she stuttered.

"You...Refuse ?" Yajuu asked innocently."You know what will happen if you refuse,right ?"

"Please spare me..."the maid begged.

Yajuu let out a laugh.

_Oh,i missed this ! __**Din't we kill someane a half hour ago ? **__Shut up,Nanika._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Timeskip( a half hour later)-

Yajuu finnally arrived at the Testing that a servant tried to stop her,she would just ask a impossible request,resulting in the servant's death.

_"_Yay ! I'm finnally by the gate !" Yajuu exclaimed.**Now how should we open it ?**

Yajuu putt her hands on the gate and pushed...

Nothing happened.

Yajuu twitched._Nothing happened ! __**Of course not,we have the strenght of a normal eight-year old girl.**_

"Yajuu-sama..."

Yajuu glanced over her shoulder.

This time the servant looked like her age,maybe a bit older.

She had dark colored skin.

"What ?!" Yajuu snapped when she noticed that the servant was looking at her from up and down.

"You resemble master Killua..."the servant muttered.

"You know my twin brother ?" Yajuu asked.

"Twin brother ?"

Yajuu nodded."Me and Killua are twins.I am older by five minutes."

"I see."

"What's your name ?"

"...Canary"

"Canary ? What a interesting name !" Yajuu chirped."Say,Canary-_neesan,_are you able to open the Testing Gate ?"

"Yes i am,Yajuu-sama." Canary answered,still not showing any emotions.

"Can you open the Testing gate,Canary-neesan ?" the silverette asked.**_Was that a request ?_**_No,not yet._

"I'm sorry,Yajuu-sama.I got the order to not let you escape.

Let me escort you back to your room."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT F**** ROOM ?!" Yajuu snapped at her."OPEN THE DAMM GATE !"

"I'm sorry,Yajuu-sama.I can't do that" Canary answered.

Yajuu looked down,her hair covering her eyes."I don't want to return to that room..." she muttered.

"It's no fun since niisan and Alluka went to Heaven's is nobody to play with...Sure there is Kalluto..But he never comes...And i can only play with the maids if i request it...Why do i get treated as a monster,Canary-neesan ?" Yajuu then asked Canary.

Canary looked at the girl with sympathy.

"Nee,Canary-neesan,am i a monster ? Would it be better if i was never born ?" Yajuu asked,looking up and revealing the tears in her eyes.

Canary din't answer.

The next thing that Yajuu said,caught her off guard,"Canary-neesan,will you be my friend ?"

Canary stared at the girl in shock.

'_Master Killua asked the same thing..._'Canary thought.

"I'm sorry,Yajuu-sama."she said after a while.

Yajuu looked hurt.

"W-Why ?"

"...Masters and servants shouldn't be friends.

Let's go back." she said,turning her back towards the girl.

"Canary-neesan,carry me on your back please."Yajuu asked the girl.

Canary nodded,knowing very well that it was a request.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay,i'm gonna end this chapter here.<strong>

**I am planning to make this story as long as possible !**

**For those who don't know,i will probaly let Yajuu take the Hunter Exam together with Alluka !**

**(I am thinking about making my own Hunter Exam arc,what do you think ?)**

**Let me know in the reviews !**

**Oh yeah,do you want this story to have romance ?**

**If yes,with who ?**


	9. Running away to take the Hunter exam

**Disclaimer : *sigh* I don't own HxH**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>"Oneesan,i'm back."<p>

Yajuu tackled her younger brother in a hug."Alu,i missed you so much !"she cried.

"I missed you too,oneesan."Alluka said,hugging his sister back.

"Where is my idiot twin brother ?"

"Ah,about that..."

Yajuu noticed Alluka's sad expression."What's wrong ?"

"Oniisan...Doesn't..."he muttered.

"Alu ?"

"Oniisan doesn't know anymore who you are..."

Yajuu laughed."Haha,Alu your so funny !"But she stopped laughing when she saw Alluka's serious face.

"I don't know if Illum!-niisan has something to do with it,but oniisan doesn't know who you are..."Alluka trailed off.

"Alu,tell me the truth."Yajuu requested.

"Oniisan doesn't know anymore who you are."

"How do you know ?"Yajuu asked him.

"I asked him countless times and he always asked who you were."Alluka answered.

"You are not lying to me,are you ?" Alluka shaked his head.

"I would never lie to oneesan !" he said,hugging the silverette.

"I waited 3 years for you two to come back and now i find out that my other half forget about me !" Yajuu said,not noticing the tears streaming down her face.

Alluka hugged his sister tightly,feeling bad for her.

When he stopped hugging her,he saw that her eyes and mouth became pitch black.

"**Alluka,give me a hug !"**Nanika asked.

Alluka smiled at the silverette before hugging Nanika."I also missed Nanika."

* * *

><p>-4 years later-<p>

"Yajuu-sama,i'm bringing you something to ea-'

_SLASH !_

Yajuu stabbed the poor maid in the stomach.

The maid cried out in pain and fell on the floor.

"Hihi,i'm so sorry,"Yajuu giggled,walking out of the room._**Your not sorry at all.**__Shut up,Nanika !_

She pulled her light blue hood over her head,making sure to hide her silver hair.

She had enough of it.

Enough to be treated as a monster,enough of being locked up in a room.

Today was the day that she would escape the estate.

"By the way,i heard that my twin ran away from home,"she muttered.

"Oneesan,where are you going ?"

Yajuu almost screamed before realising that it was Alluka."Oh,Alu,i'm running away."

"I know that,but can i join you ?"Alluka asked.

"Join me ?"

Alluka nodded."I don't like to kill people and oniisan ran away,if you run away i will be lonely."

"Ah..."

"Oniisan told me that he went to take the Hunter exam,i want to go there."he told the silverette.

Yajuu gulped."The Hunter exam ? Did you forget that i can't fight ?"

Alluka giggled."I am not strong like oniisan,but i can fight ! I will protect you,oneesan."

Yajuu smiled at the boy-who was wearing the traditional clothes of a shrine maiden,with boots and a headband adorned with cartoon heads.

* * *

><p>They needed to be fast.<p>

So,Alluka carried Yajuu on his back and ran to the Testing Gate.

"Alu,your so fast !" Yajuu said in shock,wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you,but oniisan is way faster then me."Alluka said,grinning.

"He is ?" Yajuu asked.

"Oh,you don't know ? Otousan wants oniisan to be the next heir !" Alluka explained.

"So,that means that niisan will have to kill me one day,"Yajuu muttered.

"Hm ? Did you say anything,oneesan ?"

"Ah ! No,i said nothing !"

"Okay..."

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at the Testing Gate. Alluka pushed open 2 doors.<p>

"Let's go onee-" He sweatdropped when he saw that Yajuu was in her emo corner.

"_Alu is a year younger...He managed to open 2 doors ! I am older...I managed to open 0 doors !"_she muttered,feeling depressed.

"Eh..."Was all that Alluka said.

It took some minutes before that Yajuu snapped out of her trance.

They walked out of the estate and Yajuu looked with wide eyes at her surroundings.

"Shugoi !" she exclaimed.

Alluka smiled at was happy to see her smiling like that.

His smile fell when he remembered that his dear older brother din't remember his dear older sister anymore.

'_Oniisan,how could you forget about oneesan ?'_he thought.

Yajuu took Alluka's hand."Let's go take the Hunter exam and meet my idiot twin again !" she yelled.

Alluka smiled at her.

He would defiantly protect her during the Hunter exam !

* * *

><p><strong>Okay,this is the end of this chapter !<strong>

**The next chapter will be the first chapter of the Hunter exam arc !**

**I decided to make my own Hunter exam arc,i hope that you don't mind that ^^**


	10. Meeting Killua again

**So this is chapter 10 !**

**Enjoy this chapter !**

**Sorry that it took so long,I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times **

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH,I wish I did**

* * *

><p>Yajuu and Alluka arrived at the Hunter exam site.<p>

Yajuu turned to Alluka.

"Listen good,if we meet our brother again,your gonna say that im a boy ! And my name will be Illyria,okay ?"

Alluka tilted his head to the side."But oneesan ,Illyria is not a boy's name !"

Yajuu grew a tick mark.

"Does it look like i care ?!"

* * *

><p>-Timeskip-<p>

Yajuu looked around and noticed that she was the only girl.

But people would assume that she was a boy and that Alluka was a girl.

And since she is Killua's twin,it was easy to confuse her for a boy.

Heck,if she ever cutted her hair (wich she would never do,because she liked long hair)

and started to wear boy clothes,people would honestly think that she was a boy.

_'Damm that Killua for giving me boy genes,'_she thought.

She told Alluka that she went to look around and walked away.

She spotted a familiar boy with silver hair and she knew that it was her twin because : Among the crowd they were the only one with silver hair,she knew his aura (and she noted that he din't learn Nen yet),Hello,they were twins ! He litteraly looked like a male version of her !

She had to control herself to not tackle him in a hug.

She just stared at him.

He turned his gaze towards her,their eyes met.

"Niisan..."Yajuu muttered as Killua continued to stare at her.

Killua continued to stare at her with a unreadable look.

He eventually looked away from her.

Yajuu took a deep breath and walked towards him."Hi,i'm Illyria,what's your name ?"she asked him.

"Killua..."he said.

"Oneesan !" someane yelled.

Killua's eyes widened as he knew that voice all too well.

Alluka hugged Yajuu from behind before noticing his older brother.

His smile grew wider.

"Oniisan !" he yelled,wrapping his arms around his brother.

Killua pinched his younger brother's cheeks.

"Alluka,what the hell are you doing here ?"he asked while Alluka was rubbing his red cheeks.

"I wanted to be with oniisan !"

Killua sighed before patting the younger boy's head."Your a girl,right ?"he asked Yajuu.

To him it was pretty obvious that this 'Illyria' person was a girl.

"Eh ? How did you know ?" Yajuu asked,shocked.

"It was pretty obvious."he stated."How do you know my sister ?"

"Erm..."she din't know what to say.

She couldn't just say : "I'm your older twin and Alluka is my younger brother,duh." right ?

* * *

><p>Killua's pov<p>

I watched the girl as she struggled to say something .

Countless questions ran through my head.

How did she know my sister ? Why did she pretend to be a boy ? Why did she look so familiar ?

And more importantly : Why did we look so alike ?

Even though she was wearing a hood i could see her face.

She looked like a female version of me,we could be twins

"Oneesan is a maid at our house,"Alluka suddenly said

"Ah.."Was the only thing i said.

It din't explain why we looked like twins,thought.

The door of the elevator opened and three boys stepped out.

One looked like a old man,the other looked in his teens and the last one looked my age.

"Interesting,"i muttered.

An annoying ringing was heard and a man with (Was he born like that ?)no mouth came.

"I am Satotz,the examiner of the first phase,"he said.

I smirked. It looks like the Hunter exam finally begins.

Satotz leaded us to the place where the first phase would take place.

We were standing in front of a huge forest.

The forest of my house is bigger though...

"You have to enter this forest and you have one week to find the exit,"Satotz explained.

"How will we know what the exit is ?!"the bald ninja asked (That idiot was so stupid to tell everyone that he was a ninja)."By the exit you will see a cliff,"Satotz answered.

I was going to be easy.

"By the way,you can only enter this forest if you are with two."he added.

"Oniisan should go with oneesan !"Alluka said.

_WHAT ?!_

"I can't leave you alone,"i argued with her.

Why did she want me to be with 'Illyria' instead of her ?!

I noticed that people,in pairs of two,already entered the forest.

"Hi !"Me,Illyria and Alluka turned to the voice.

Oh,it's the boy who looks the same age as me and 'Illyria'.

"I'm Gon !" he said."And those are Kurapika and Leorio,"he introduced his two friends.

"I'm Alluka,"my sister she pointed to me."That's my oniisan,his name is Killua."

"Yo !" i simply said.

"And that is onee-my other oniisan,his name is Ya-Illyria."I raised a ,Illyria is not her real name,huh ?

"I never thought that there would be other kids as Gon taking the exam,"Leorio said."Do you three have a death wish ?"

I twitched.I hated to be called weak.

"Shut it,_old man."_i said.

He yelled in anger,"I'm not a old man ! I'm a teenager,just like you !"

That shocked us all.

"What ?!"i yelled.

"Are you sure ?!"Gon yelled.

"I can't believe it,'Kurapika muttered.

"No way !" some random people yelled.

"It's not nice to lie !" Alluka yelled.

"But you look so old !" 'Illyria' yelled.

Leorio twitched and had a tick mark.

"Anyways,we need to enter in pairs of two,right ?"Kurapika asked.'Illyria' nodded.

"Oniisan,does it bother you if i go with Gon ?"Alluka asked me.

"...Sure,"i answered.

"Then i go with Killua !" 'Illyria' said,she looked happy.

Kurapika sighed."So that means that i have to go with Leorio."

"What's so bad about teaming up with me ?!"Leorio yelled in anger."Everything..."Kurapika muttered.

Leorio yelled and Kurapika walked into the ran after him.

I turned to Gon."Make sure that nothing bad happens to my sister,"i told him.

I took 'Illyria's' wrist and we walked in the forest.

* * *

><p>-Timeskip-<p>

Yajuu's pov

We were already walking in the forest for two hours.

Killua complained that it was taking too long to find the exit.I rolled my eyes at that.

Of course it was not easy,Satotz said so himself ! I just hoped that i will not my brothers i din't get any torturious training.

_**Is that a good or a bad thing ?Nanika**_,_what do you think -_- ?**Killua changed a lot.**_

I nodded.

_He became more handsome._ _**That's true and i can see that he is stronger. **i_j_ust hope that he will remember us too..._

I started to look around.

This was the first time i was outside,minus the time were i tried to escape and got stopped by Canary.

"Stop looking around like that,it looks as if it's your first time outside,"my younger twin said.

"Ah...Well,i got locked up in a room since birth,"i explained,hoping that he would remember me again.

"Hm..."was the only thing he said.

My stomach growled.I blushed.

"I'm hungry,"i said.

My twin rolled his eyes."I can hear that."

I laughed nervously.

"I will look for something to eat,stay here,"he told dissapeared.

I blinked."He's fast..."

* * *

><p>With Gon and Alluka<p>

"Eh ? Your family owns a mountain ?"Gon asked in shock.

Alluka nodded while stared at her in awe.

"Shugoi Alluka-chan !"

"You can just call me Alluka."

Gon smiled."Why do you want to be a hunter,Alluka ?" he asked.

"Being a Hunter sounds fun,but i only came here to see oniisan."Alluka explained."Why do you want to be a Hunter,Gon ?"

"I want to find my dad,"Gon stated."Your dad ?" Alluka asked nodded."He is a Hunter."

"Woah,that's so cool ! My parents are Hunters,too ! And also my older brother, kind of Hunter is your father ?"she asked,amazed.

"I don't know..."Gon said,scratching the back of his head while sweatdropping.

Alluka sweatdropped."Ah..."

_'I wonder how oniisan and oneesan are doing.'_

* * *

><p>With Kurapika and Leorio<p>

"Why...Is the...first phase...taking place in a forest ?!" Leorio asked while panting.

"Don't know,don't care,"Kurapika answered,not even looking back.

* * *

><p>Back with Yajuu<p>

I leaned againsts a tree.I sighed.

What is taking my stupid twin so long ?!

I paled when i had the feeling that people were watching me.

"S-Stop hiding,i know your there !" i yelled,trying to sound confident,but i knew that i sounded scared.

Three men came out from the bushes.

It were the Amori brothers.

"Ah,look Amo-niisan,Umo-niisan,a little boy."the youngest of them said,wich i guessed was Imori.

"Hey little boy,if you give up on becoming a Hunter,we leave you alone,if you don't...Then we have to fight you,"Amori said.

_**They are trying to reduce the number of contestants so that they have more change to become Hunters.**I know Nanika,i know._

"N-No !" i yelled.

They laughed.I knew that they were weak,at least compared to my twin and Al-chan they were,but i was also weak.I never fighted in my whole life...

Umori ran to me,ready to punch me. My eyes widened in fear.

"KILLUAAA !"i yelled,closing my eyes.

When i opened my eyes i was surprised to see Killua standing in front of me,his hands in his pockets.

In front of him Umori was lying on the ground,unconcious.

"K-Killua..."i muttered,hugging him from behind.

My twin sighed."Man,i only leave you for a little while and you are already in trouble,"he said.

"How dare you !"Amori yelled,he ran towards us together with Imori.

Killua suddenly appeared behind Amori and gave him a chop on the back of his neck.

Amori fell on the ground,unconcious.I blinked when Killua had his claws at Imori's neck.

"If you don't want me to kill you and your brothers,give up on becoming a Hunter,"he said.

I could feel the murderous aura around him,and shivered.

"W-We give up on becoming Hunters !" Imori took his two unconcious brothers and ran away.

I sighed in relief.

If Killua din't come,i would probaly be heavily injured.

It's a really good thing to have a twin who is able to fight without breaking a sweat.

"Did you get some food ?" i asked.

He nodded before walking towards me.

I blinked as he placed his hands under my legs.

I blushed when he placed a hand behind my back._What does he think he's doing ?! Kono hentai !_

"C-Chotto !" i yelled.

He ignored me and carried me bridal style.

"Hold me tightly,"he told me.

I just nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I almost screamed when he started to run.

He was fast,faster then Alluka !

"Where are we going ?!" i asked.

He din't answer and continued to run.

I gasped as the scenery flashed in front of my eyes in rapid speed.

When i was set back on my feet and the world has stopped spinning,i noticed we were in a completly different place.

Still in a forest,but nowhere we were before.

I saw that Killua had hunted a rabbit and some fruits.

I came to the conclusion that my twin was still horrible at cooking and that i had to cook when he accidently set a part of the rabbit on fire and ended up burning it.

After making it,we ate.

During the meal we talked about some random stuff.

I din't tell him that i was his twin,he wouldn't believe me anyway.

We stood up and headed off to a small cave that Killua found when he was hunting.

We walked deep in the cave and i sat next to Killua.

He raised a eyebrow at me when i came to sit a little to close to him.

"I am scared of dark,"i told him.

He just nodded.

I hugged my knees and bought them to my small chest ( damm that Killua for giving me boy genes!).

I yawned.

I felt sad,even thought that Killua was next to me.

He din't remember me,and that really hurt.

How could he forget abouth me ?! Did aniki and dad have something to do with it ?

_**Yajuu,don't be sad,Killua will remember us again one day,i'm sure off that !**_ _Yeah..._

My smile softened and i closed my eyes,recalling all the memories i made with Killua and Alluka.

I woulnd't be able to live without them.

I headed off to dreamworld.

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

Killua saw how 'Illyria' fell asleep.

'_Why does she feel so familiar ?'_he thought,staring at the girl.

His eyes widened when her head landed on his shoulder and how her hood fell off.

He stared at the girl with wide eyes.

She had pale skin,just like him, and long,silver-white hair.

"This is crazy...Why do we look so much alike ?"he muttered.

He stared at the girl for a while before looking away.

'_Alluka told me that she is a maid at our house...I don't believe that,she feels way too familiar for that ! Just who is Illyria ? What is her real name and why do we look like twins ?'_He thought_._

With these thoughts he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally was able to write this chapter YAY<strong>

**Anyways,thank you for reviewing this story ! It means much for me :)**


	11. End of the first phase

**Me : Hellow,wew awe bawk !**

**Yajuu and Killua : You are drunk,arent you ?**

**Me : Shaddap old people !**

**Yajuu : Did she just call us old :O**

**Killua : We are not old,you hag !**

**Alluka : Anyways,here is chapter 11,enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I down own HxH,if wish i diwd**

* * *

><p>"How did this happen ?"Alluka muttered.<p>

She and Gon were currently surrounded by other contestants.

"Gon,stay behind me,"Alluka muttered,her eyes searched the space,certain that these contestants werent weak.

Over sixty contestants surrounded them.

"Gon,promise me two things,"she said."Don't interfere and don't get in the way."

Her knees bent in a fighting stance as she eyed the people around them.

One man charged first,rocketing his left fist towards her.

She immoblized his fist before that it made contact with her face.

She kicked him in the shin.

The man flew backwards,catching himself just before hitting the ground.

A hiss escaped her mouth.

They had good recovery speed,knocking them out would not be enough,taking out her katana she charged at the men,ignoring Gon's calls for her.

* * *

><p>With Killua and Yajuu<p>

Yajuu woke up with a yawn.

"Stop moving,'said a all-too-familiar and annoyed voice.

She trailed down to look at where the voice came from.

She gasped as she saw her twin resting his head on her thighs,an arm over his eyes.

_'When did he-What ? I don't get it,where am i ?__** Were taking the Hunter exam,you forgot ? -_-**_

_Oh yeah,that's right ! hehe,i totally forget...__***Sigh*You always forget important stuff...**_

_That's not-_

She felt a swift and painful jab to her stomach,courtesy of Killua,and gave a moan of pain.

She clutched her stomach.

"Why'd you hit me ?"she questioned.

"I'm trying to sleep and your bothering me,_baka_,"he complained.

She looked away._Well excuse me for being confused ! You really din't have to jab me in the stomach,it's rude to hit a girl,you know !_

_Stupid twin !_

"Sorry."she apologized nontheless.

She gave a tired sigh,really wanting to go back sleeping.

She looked down at the silver haired boy's face : soft,pale,even fragile-looking.

She lightly poked his cheek and smiled at how soft and smooth and squishy it was.

She poked his cheek once more,enjoying the feel of his smooth skin on her fingertip.

And she did it again,again,again,again,agai-

"Stop !" he demanded,swatting her hand away.

"Sorry,"she grinned,blushing sheepishly.

He huffed.

Yajuu grinned as a idea popped in her head.

She brushed her fingers through his silver locks.

_'Why is his hair softer then mine ? No fair !'_she thought.

Soft,smooth tresses that easily passed through her fingers,it was like touching a cloud.

"What are you doing ?"

She stopped,feeling emberassed.

"You stopped,"he stated.

He almost sounded dissapointed,but she dismissed it.

"Gome,Killua,"she apologized.

It became quit again.

"Hey,'Illyria ?" Killua spoke.

"Hmm ?"

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her with curiousity."Do you mind taking your hood off ?"

She blinked and pulled her hood down,reavaling her long silver hair.

Killua smiled."Your prettier like that."he told her.

"Eh ?"

"Anyways,let's go look for something to eat for breakfast,"he said.

"I-"her stomach growled loudly,interrupting what she wanted to say.

She flushed in emberassment and nodded her head.

"Then shall we go ?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded dumbly.

* * *

><p>Back with Alluka and Gon<p>

She already killed 59 men,only one man left.

'_Alluka managed to kill all these men in 2 minutes,she's amazing !'_Gon thought,staring at Alluka with awe.

"I kill you,bitch !" the man yelled.

He charged at Alluka with the hooked blade upheld,going to his foreswing and following it with a backswing.

Alluka dodged the first and met the second with her katana.

The weight of the thing sent her opponent back...

But not far enough to knock the blade free off his hands.

_Striking._This arching shot sliced the fabric of Alluka's skirt.

It missed the flesh behind it by perhaps a centimeter.

Alluka scowled.

Her katana missed,though not close enough to eat fabric.

Her opponent managed another smirk,this time at the spryness of his dodge.

"Not bad for a girl...Not bad at all,"he told her.

. first two missed badly,but the third,a backswing off the one before it,it found flesh.

The katana ate through her opponent as easily as air.

The man dropped to a knee,tried to stand,and dropped again.

Alluka looked at the man,the wound was bad enough to kill him.

She raised her sword and smiled one last time,avoiding eye contact as she brought it down for the last strike.

* * *

><p>-Timeskip-<p>

"Gon...You are not scared of me ?" Alluka asked.

They were still walking in the forest,still searching for the exit.

Gon looked at her in confusion."Why would i ?"he asked her.

"I-I killed those men right in front of you..."Alluka trailed off.

Gon smiled at her."So ? Those men deserved it anyways,i don't hate nor fear you,Alluka."

Alluka looked at him,surprised."You don't ?"

He shook his head."Anyways,where did you learn to fight like that ? You were really cool !"

Alluka sighed."I'm a assassin."she told him.

Gon seemed to be thinking."So,that means that Killua is one too !"

Alluka looked at him in shock."T-That's your first reaction ?!"

It was official : Gon was the weirdest person she ever met.

She was even more shocked when they were standing in front of a cliff.

Satotz was already there,he looked slightly surprised when he saw them.

"Oh,you are the first to pass the first phase,"he told them.

"Eh ?!" Alluka yelled,really surprised.

"Cool !" Gon said.

* * *

><p>Back with Killua and Yajuu<p>

"Killua...I'm tired..."Yajuu complained,clinging to his arm.

"Ugh,you are so annoying ! And besides,stop clinging to me !"he yelled.

"Don't want too."

"Seriously,stop-"they both looked surprised when they saw a cliff.

"T-That's the exit,right ?" Yajuu asked.

Killua nodded.

"ONIISAN !" They saw Alluka and Gon running towards them.

"You arrived here first ?"Killua asked nodded.

Yajuu looked around.

"Are you looking for someane,Illyria ?"Gon asked her.

Yajuu nodded."Were are Kurapika and Leorio ?"

"I don't know,but i'm sure that they will come soon,"he answered.

Yajuu nodded before yawning.

She blinked as she saw Gon staring at her.

She tilted her head to the side,"What ?"

Gon grinned."I always knew that you were a girl."he told her.

She looked at him with wide eyes,she forgot that she pulled her hood down."Y-You knew ?"

Gon nodded."You always acted so feminine and besides,if you were a boy,you wouldn't be clinging to Killua's arm like that,right ?"he asked.

Yajuu flushed before nodding.

_I'm such a bad actor.**Yes,you are.**Shut up..._

_I'm so tired.__**I wonder what the second phase will be.**_

* * *

><p>-Timeskip-<p>

After a while other contestants arrived.

Kurapika and Leorio arrived as last.

Alluka and Gon went to greet them.

"Can you stop clinging to my arm ?"Killua asked,feeling really annoyed.

"I don't want to,"Yajuu calmly answered.

"The people who arrived here,have all passed the first job is done.

I wish you good luck for the other phases,"Satotz announced.

He left.

Yajuu blinked as a green haired woman and a really,really huge and fat man came.

"Hi,my name is Menchi,i'm the examiner of the second phase,"the green haired woman said.

"And i'm Buhara,the other second phase examiner."the fat man said.

"We are gourmet hunters !"

.

.

.

"WAHAHAHA !"

"GOURMET HUNTERS ! Is this a joke ?! Haha !"

"This is so ridiculous !"

"People can be so rude,"Yajuu muttered.

"Are you going to cling to my arm till the end of the exam or what ?"Killua asked her angrily.

"Yup,"Yajuu said.

"Ugh !"Killua said with disgust.

"Now,now,gourmet hunters,what will we need to do to pass this phase ?" one of the contestants asked mockingly.

Menchi smirked."Do you see the other cliff there ?"she asked.

"Uh,yes ?"

"Well,you need to jump to that cliff and take some apples from the apple trees that are growing there,because i want you to make us a apple pie,"Menchi explained.

"What ?!"

"Are you crazy ?!"

"Jumping to that other cliff ?! That's suicicide !"

"So,you need to make us a apple pie and we are going to eat it. If we like it,you we hate it,you fail."Menchi continued.

"You need to be kidding !"

"If you don't want to do it,then go home and take the exam next year,"Menchi said,lazily.

Yajuu trembled.'_How am i suppossed to jump to that other cliff ?!'_

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the end of this chapter and also the end of the first phase.<strong>

**I hope that you liked it :3**

**Till next chapters !**

**(Don't forget to leave a review)**


	12. Author note

You probaly expected this to be a new chapter.

I'm sorry but I lot the inspiration to write this story so i'm putting it for adoption.

I'm truc sorry for those who were hoping for this to be a new chapter :(


End file.
